Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to racks and rack-type supports having horizontal planar surfaces and, more particularly, to such racks and supports of the type having removable and adjustable shelves.
A wide variety of racks and rack-type supports are known. Examples of but a few types are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,805,989 (Levene), 1,990,756 (Saaf), 5,127,340 (Maro et al.) and 5,607,070 (Hellyer). While these arrangements have been generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they are not without disadvantages for certain applications.
For example, the shelves disclosed in the Levene patent must be bolted in place and unbolted to be removed and, if desired, stored. Where time has value, as is usually the case in a work environment, the arrangement is cumbersome. While the shelves disclosed in the Saaf patent may be more quickly mounted and removed, that convenience requires a shelf having pins mounted for pivoting movement into and out of supporting holes.
For greatest flexibility in erection, use and xe2x80x9ctear-down, a scaffold should have a shelf-like platform which can be readily mounted and, just as readily, removed. Home entertainment centers, another type of product having one or more shelves, are most preferably configured so that the vertical spacing between shelves can be selected consistent with the vertical height of the components, e.g., tuner, compact-disc player, amplifier or the like, which are intended to rest upon such shelves. Structures like that disclosed in the Levene patent do not lend themselves easily to such uses.
Another type of rack with one or more shelves is embodied as mounted or freestanding units used to display retail products for sale. Such units are often referred to in the industry as xe2x80x9cstore fixtures.xe2x80x9d Most preferably, store fixtures should be aesthetically attractive, permit easy reconfiguration for displaying any of a variety of types of products and have features easily adapted to integration of advertising graphics or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,419 describes one display-type shelving unit which includes a plurality of shelves mounted to laterally spaced posts. Each shelf is mounted using two special brackets which cooperate with slots and recesses in the shelf to support the shelf in a horizontal position, to hang the shelf in an essentially vertical position, or to maintain the shelf in an angled position. While this solution facilitates quick and easy movement of each shelf among its three possible positions, this solution does not enable shelf removal, facilitate changing the vertical positions of each shelf and facilitate various other useful shelving arrangements.
Yet another product which advantageously includes one or more flat surfaces having adjustable height includes a flat-surface desk which may be used by multiple persons. For example, in factories which have more than one shift, often persons who use a desk during different shifts are different heights. To comfortably accommodate users having various heights it is advantageous to have an adjustable-height desk top.
An improved support and shelf which responds to the needs described above would be an important advance in this field of technology.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved support and shelf which addresses problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved support and shelf arrangement which can be quickly reconfigured.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved support and shelf arrangement which permits rapid mounting and de-mounting of a shelf. To this end, an ideal shelving unit should facilitate essentially unobstructed shelf mounting and removal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved support and shelf arrangement which permits self-storingxe2x80x9d of a shelf.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved support and shelf arrangement which, in particular embodiments, involves a store fixture.
One other object is to provide an extremely strong shelving unit which can withstand relatively large weight.
Yet another object is to provide a shelving system wherein, when one shelf is hanging in a stored position, other shelves may be moved vertically with respect to the stored shelf without disturbing the stored shelf.
One more object is to take advantage of the surfaces of a stored shelf for various secondary purposes such as advertising, changing the appearance of a shelving unit, mounting of a mirror and so on.
A further object is to provide a shelving system wherein the vertical position of a shelf, the extending direction (i.e. forward or rearward) of the shelf and the direction in which surfaces face, can easily be modified.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shelving system wherein shelves can be supported in any of several different positions including several different positions that define angles with respect to a horizontal plane.
One more object of the invention is to provide a shelf assembly wherein, when a shelf is mounted to a frame member in a vertical position a shelf edge can be received within a bracket of a supportable member such as a hang bar so that the hang bar is useable as a display device.
How these and other objects are accomplished will become apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
The invention involves the combination of a shelf having a longitudinal axis and an end surface coincident with such axis. It also involves an apparatus for supporting the shelf at such end surface. In the improvement, the shelf includes first and second support pins extending from the end surface in a direction parallel to the axis and defining a first spacing dimension. The apparatus includes a support member having first and second slots, each with a pin-support portion. A clearance region is between such pin-support portions and between the slots.
The clearance region has first and second boundaries and the second slot includes a pivot portion. Such pivot portion and the first boundary define a second spacing dimension slightly greater than the first spacing dimension.
More specifically, the pin-support portion of the first slot is shaped to conform to the shape of the first support pin. And the second pin is arcuate as is the pivot portion of the second slot. In a highly preferred embodiment, the support member is vertical and when the first and second support pins are in registry with the pin-support portions of the first and second slots, respectively, the shelf extends along a substantially horizontal plane.
As to other relationships of components of the new combination, when the second support pin is in registry with the pivot portion of the second slot, the shelf is angled with respect to the horizontal plane. And when such second support pin is in registry with the pivot portion of the second slot and when the shelf is angled with respect to the horizontal plane, the first support pin is spaced below the pin-support portion of the first slot.
In a specific embodiment suitable for self-storing of shelves on the support member, the apparatus has a third slot spaced below the first slot and a fourth slot spaced below the second slot. When the second support pin is in registry with the pivot portion and the shelf is angled with respect to the horizontal plane, e.g., perpendicular to such plane, the first support pin is in the fourth slot.
And the new combination of the shelf and support apparatus has yet additional features when further combined with a hang bar. More specifically, the shelf has an edge defining an edge dimension or thickness between top and bottom shelf surfaces, the top and bottom surfaces forming first and second limiting surfaces, respectively. The hang bar has a mounting bracket including a bridge member and first and second oppositely facing panels and first and second extension members extending from first and second ends of the bridge member. The first and second extension members form third and fourth limiting surfaces. The hang bar also includes a body member (e.g., notched bar) linked or secured to the bracket. The first and second extension members define a bracket dimension slightly greater than the edge thickness. When the shelf edge and hang bar mounting bracket are so configured, the hang bar may be mounted securely on the shelf by slipping the mounting bracket downwardly over the shelf edge such that the third and fourth limiting surfaces bear against the first and second limiting surfaces.
A particular embodiment of the invention is configured as a store fixture having plural shelves on which products, e.g., dry goods, may be displayed for sale. Such a store fixture has an upright frame with first and second end stanchions. First and second lateral support members fixed with respect to the frame and, specifically, are fixed with respect to the first and second stanchions, respectively. Each support member has a plurality of vertically spaced slot sets, each slot set including first and second slots. Each of the first and second slots of each slot set has a pin-support portion and a clearance region is between the slots.
A plurality of shelves is mounted between the support members and each shelf has a longitudinal axis and a pair of spaced end surfaces coincident with such axis. Each shelf end surface has first and second support pins extending axially from it. The support pins at each end surface of each shelf define a first spacing dimension.
Further, each of the clearance regions has first and second boundaries and each of the second slots includes a pivot portion. As to the first lateral support member, the pivot portions of each of its second slots and its first boundary define a second spacing dimension slightly greater than the first spacing dimension.
The new store fixture is preferably configured to permit storing, out of sight, unused shelves. Such fixture includes a storage section between the lateral support members. The storage section has a pair of spaced wall members extending between the stanchions. In the preferred fixture, there is at least one support device, e.g., a shelf-like xe2x80x9crailxe2x80x9d or the like, extending between and affixed to the wall members. The wall members and the support device form an elongate storage tunnel for receiving a shelf therein for storage.
The fixture also has an end closure mounted for movement with respect to the frame, thereby permitting the storage tunnel to be opened and closed. Most preferably, the end closure is mounted for pivoting movement about a vertical axis and includes an exterior panel formed of a material which is either translucent or transparent so that light can be transmitted therethrough. An interior panel supports a lamp, the light from which is visible through the exterior panel.
And that is not all. The preferred new store fixture also has, in addition to the back lighted exterior panel, other features permitting use of visual graphics. The spaced wall members also define a vertically-oriented gap between them. An aesthetically pleasing closure member is atop the gap. There is a sign board mounted for vertical movement with respect to the closure member, thereby configuring the sign board to be displayed above the closure member or received in the gap for storage.
The invention also includes a support apparatus for use with a rigid frame member, the apparatus including at least one shelf member having a longitudinal axis and an end surface coincident with the axis, a first coupler pair including first and second couplers mounted to the end surface and a second coupler pair including third and fourth couplers mounted to the frame member within a coupling plane, the second pair delineating at least one clearance region within the coupling plane, the couplers operative to selectively mount and dismount the shelf member to the frame member. The couplers include first and second pins and first and second slot delineators, the first and second delineators defining first and second pin support surfaces and forming first and second passageways from the first and second support surfaces, respectively, each passageway wide enough for one of the pins to pass through.
When the shelf member is mounted to the frame member, the pins are essentially parallel to the axis, the passageways defining paths which are essentially perpendicular to the axis, are within the coupling plane and which open into the clearance region. With the first and second pins received on the first and second support surfaces, respectively, the shelf member is supported in a first position and the paths are essentially perpendicular to the axis, within the coupling plane and open into the clearance region so that the shelf member is dismountable from the frame member by moving the shelf member perpendicular to the axis such that the pins pass through the paths and the first and second couplers pass into the clearance region.
In one embodiment the first and second pins are connected to the frame member. In the alternative, the first and second pins are connected to the shelf member.
In one embodiment, the third and fourth couplers are upper couplers and the apparatus further include a lower coupler pair including lower third and fourth couplers which are identical to the upper third and fourth couplers and which are mounted to the frame member vertically below the third and fourth couplers, respectively, such that the second coupler pair and the lower coupler pair are operative to support the shelf member in a second position vertically below the first position with the first and second pins received on lower coupler support surfaces, respectively, the clearance region defining at least one clearance path within the coupling plane between the second and lower coupler pairs which is wide enough for the first and second couplers to pass through.
Also, the apparatus may include a hanging delineator which forms a hanging surface and a hanging pin, one of the hanging surface and hanging pin linked to the shelf member and the other of the hanging surface and hanging pin linked to the frame member, when the shelf member is mounted to the frame member, the hanging surface and hanging pin essentially parallel to the axis and within the coupling plane and, wherein, the hanging delineator and hanging pin are operative to mount and support the shelf member in an essentially vertical position with the hanging pin received on the hanging surface.
In one embodiment one of the delineators forms the hanging surface, and one of the coupler pins forms the hanging pin. In one embodiment the upper third coupler is one of the hanging delineator or the hanging pin and the upper and lower third couplers are vertically spaced such that, when the shelf member is supported in the vertical position, each of the first and second pins is received within a separate one of the third delineators. Also, each of the coupler pins may be operative as a hanging pin.
The second coupler pair couplers may be separated by the clearance region, the coupler mounted to the shelf member which is operative along with second coupler pair for hanging purposes may be a hanging coupler and, the hanging coupler may be operative with the upper third coupler to support the shelf member in the vertical position on a first side of the clearance region wherein the vertical position is an aft position.
The shelf member may be a first shelf member, the apparatus further including at least a second shelf member mountable and dismountable to the frame member, the first and second shelf members dimensioned such that, when the first shelf member is in the vertical position and the couplers mounted to the second shelf member are within the clearance region, the clearance region forms a path such that as the second shelf member is moved vertically past the first shelf member, the first shelf member is outside a shelf path swept by the second shelf member.
The hanging coupler may also be operative with the upper fourth coupler to support the shelf member in a fore vertical position on a second side of the clearance region. The hanging coupler may also be operative with the lower third coupler to support the shelf member in a third vertical position on the first side of the clearance region and may also be operative with the lower fourth coupler to support the shelf member in a fourth vertical position on the second side of the clearance region.
The apparatus may further include a hanging delineator which forms a hanging surface and a hanging pin, one of the hanging surface and hanging pin linked to the shelf member and the other of the hanging surface and hanging pin linked to the frame member, when the shelf member is mounted to the frame member, the hanging surface and hanging pin essentially parallel to the axis and within the coupling plane and, wherein, the hanging delineator and hanging pin are operative to mount the shelf member in an essentially vertical position, with the shelf member in the vertical position and the hanging pin received on the hanging surface, the shelf member supported in the vertical position.
The shelf member may be a first shelf member, the apparatus further including a second shelf member and the hanging surface and the hanging pin may be positioned such that when the first shelf is supported in the vertical position, the second shelf may be supported in the horizontal position by the second coupler pair.
In one embodiment the frame member includes a rear end and a fore end, the shelf member include first and second oppositely facing surfaces, the vertical position is a first vertical position wherein the first surface faces the fore end and, wherein, the hanging surface and the hanging pin are also operative to support the shelf member in a second vertical position wherein the second surface faces the fore end.
In one aspect the shelf member includes oppositely facing first and second surfaces, in first position the first surface faces upwardly and, wherein, the couplers are also operative to mount the shelf member to the frame member in a second position wherein the second surface faces upwardly, to this end, the first and second delineators form third and fourth pin support surfaces which face in directions opposite the first and second pin support surfaces, respectively, when in the second position, the first and second pins received on the third and fourth support surfaces, respectively.
In one embodiment, the shelf member includes fore and aft oppositely facing edges and, the first and second couplers are mounted to the end surface adjacent the fore edge.
The apparatus may include a plurality of second coupler pairs vertically spaced below the third and fourth couplers, each second coupler pair operative in conjunction with the first coupler pair to support the shelf member in a distinct position. The coupler pairs may be equispaced along the frame member.
In another aspect one of the delineators is a pivot delineator which forms a pivot zone, the coupler in the same pair as the pivot delineator being a first non-pivot coupler, the pin which is received by the pivot delineator being a pivot pin and the coupler in the same pair as the pivot pin being a second non-pivot coupler, wherein, the pivot delineator and the first non-pivot coupler are spaced and the pivot pin and the second non-pivot coupler are spaced such that when the pivot pin is inside the zone, the shelf member is rotatable from the first position to an essentially vertical position about the pivot pin such that the non-pivot coupler on the frame member is outside a path swept by the non-pivot coupler on the shelf member.
In yet another aspect the shelf member includes a brace member and a wall member, the brace member including a base member and two lateral members extending in the same direction form opposite ends of the base member, the wall member traversing the distance between the lateral members, the brace member formed of a first material and the wall member formed of a second material, the first material being more rigid than the second material, the first and second couplers mounted to the brace member.
In one embodiment, the frame member is a first frame member, the apparatus further includes a second frame member which forms a second essentially vertical frame surface, a second coupling plane parallel to the second frame surface, the end surface is a first end surface and the shelf member forms a second end surface, the first and second end surfaces facing in opposite directions. In this embodiment, the apparatus further includes a third coupler pair including fifth and sixth couplers connected to the second end surface and a fourth coupler pair including seventh and eighth couplers connected to the second frame member, the fourth pair delineating a second clearance region within the second coupling plane, the couplers including third and fourth pins and third and fourth slot delineators, the third and fourth delineators defining third and fourth pin support surfaces, respectively. The third and fourth delineators form third and fourth passageways from the third and fourth support surfaces, respectively, each passageway wide enough for one of the pins to pass through. When the shelf member is mounted to the brace members, the pins essentially parallel to the axis, each of the third and fourth passageways defining third and fourth paths which are essentially perpendicular to the axis, are within the second coupling plane and which open into the second clearance region. When the shelf member is mounted to the frame members in the first position, the third and fourth pins are received on the third and fourth support surfaces, respectively, the third and fourth paths are essentially perpendicular to the axis, within the second coupling plane and opening into the second clearance region so that the shelf member is dismountable from the frame member by moving the shelf member perpendicular to the axis such that the third and fourth pins pass through the third and fourth paths and the fifth and sixth couplers pass into the second clearance region.
In another aspect the first and third coupler pairs form a shelf dimension and at least a portion of the first clearance region and a section of the seventh coupler closest to the portion form an egress dimension wherein the egress dimension is greater than the shelf dimension. In one embodiment the first clearance region forms a recess which is large enough to receive the first coupler pair and extends opposite the second frame member and wherein the portion is formed within the recess.
In another embodiment the first frame member forms a lateral opening in the first clearance region, the lateral opening having dimensions which are greater than the dimensions of the shelf member.
In yet another embodiment the first and third coupler pairs form a shelf dimension and each of the fourth and eighth frame members forms an opening large enough for the first and third coupler pairs to pass through, respectively, to dismount the shelf.
In another aspect the frame member includes a front end and a rear end, the third and fourth couplers are front third and fourth couplers connected to the front end and the apparatus further includes rear third and fourth couplers connected to the rear end to selectively link and de-link the shelf member to the rear end in another position wherein the shelf member is precluded from downward movement.
In one embodiment, a storage space separates the front and rear ends. Also, preferably, the apparatus further includes first and second spaced wall members separated by the storage space, and the first and second walls form an elongate storage tunnel and wherein the apparatus further includes an end closure mounted for movement with respect to the frame member, thereby permitting the storage tunnel to be opened and closed.
In one other embodiment the third coupler is a first third coupler and the apparatus further includes a second third coupler which is vertically spaced with respect to the first third coupler. In this embodiment, the first, second and fourth couplers and the first third coupler are juxtaposed such that the couplers can support the shelf member in a second position which is different than the first position. In one embodiment, the first third coupler forms the first support surface and the second third coupler forms another support surface, the fourth coupler forms the second support surface and the first and second couplers are pins. When the shelf member is in the second position, one of the pins bears against the second support surface and the other of the pins bears against the another support surface. Preferably there are several third couplers vertically spaced with respect to the first third coupler and any of at least a subset of the third couplers may cooperate with the first, second and fourth couplers to support the shelf member in an angled position.
The invention further includes a support apparatus for use with a rigid frame member, the apparatus including a coupler pair including forward and rearward couplers mounted to the frame member, a shelf assembly including a shelf member having a planar surface, a longitudinal axis and an end surface coincident with the axis, a first coupler mounted to the end surface and cooperating with one of the forward and rearward couplers to mount the shelf member to the frame member for rotation about a first rotation axis and a support assembly including a support member having an end surface and a second coupler mounted to the end surface, the second coupler cooperating with the other of the forward and rearward couplers to mount the support member to the frame member for rotation about a second rotation axis, the support member also having at least first and second support surfaces which are essentially parallel to the second rotation axis, the first support surface being a first distance from the second rotation axis and the second support surface being a second distance from the second rotation axis wherein the first and second distances are different. In this embodiment, with the support member and the shelf member mounted to the frame member, the support member can support the shelf member in a first position wherein the planar surface is supported by the first support surface and in a second position wherein the planar surface is supported by the second support surface.
Yet another embodiment of the invention includes at least one shelf member, a rear extending member, an end extending member and an essentially upright frame member. In this embodiment, the shelf member has a longitudinal axis, an end surface essentially perpendicular to the axis and a rear surface essentially parallel to the axis. The rear extending member is mounted to and extends from the rear surface essentially perpendicular to the axis, a top surface of the rear extending member forming a first bearing surface. The end extending member is mounted to and extends from the end surface essentially parallel to the axis. A bottom surface of the end extending member forms a second bearing surface. A first plane is parallel to the end surface and passes through the second bearing surface such that the first and second bearing surfaces define a first dimension therebetween within the first plane. The essentially upright frame member includes a first wall and a second wall that form an angle. The first wall forms an opening delineator that in turn forms a third bearing surface and a passageway that opens to form an egress in a direction opposite the second wall. The passageway is wide enough that the end extending member can pass therethrough. The second wall forms a rear coupler, a downwardly facing surface of the rear coupler forming a fourth bearing surface. A second plane is essentially parallel to the first wall and the third and fourth bearing surfaces define an essentially horizontal second dimension in the second plane that is equal in length to the first dimension. In this embodiment, the shelf member may be operatively mounted to the frame member in a horizontal position wherein the first bearing surface bears against the fourth bearing surface and the second bearing surface bears against the third bearing surface.
In one embodiment a rear section of the shelf member forms the rear extending member and a top surface of the shelf member forms the first bearing surface. In another embodiment the delineator of the first delineator in the rear coupler forms a second opening delineator that receives the rear extending member. In yet another embodiment the rear coupler forms a frame extending member that extends toward the delineator.
In one aspect the first wall may form a distal edge adjacent the egress and opposite the second wall such that distal edge and third bearing surface define a third essentially horizontal dimension. In this embodiment the shelf member may form a limit extension that extends from the end surface essentially parallel to the end extending member, an extending member surface facing in the direction opposite the rear surface forming a hanging surface and the limit extension and hanging surface defining a fourth dimension perpendicular to the first dimension and in the first plane wherein the third and fourth dimensions are essentially identical.
The apparatus may further include a second essentially upright frame member including at least a third wall essentially parallel to the first wall, the shelf member forming a second end surface that faces in the direction opposite the first end surface. In this case, a second end extending member may be mounted to and extend from the second end surface essentially parallel to the axis. A bottom surface of the second end extending member may form an additional second bearing surface, the first and additional second bearing surfaces defining the first dimension in a third plane parallel to the second end surface and passing through the additional second bearing surface, the third wall forming a second opening delineator. An upward facing surface of the second delineator may form an additional third bearing surface and the second delineator may also form a passageway that opens to form another egress in a direction opposite the rear coupler. The passageway should be wide enough that the second end extending member may pass therethrough. The fourth and additional third bearing surfaces define the essentially horizontal second dimension and a fourth plane parallel to the third wall.
In yet another aspect the second frame member may also include a fourth wall essentially perpendicular to the third wall. The rear coupler may be a first rear coupler and the apparatus may also include a second rear coupler. Also the rear extending member may be a first rear extending and the apparatus may include a second rear extending member extending from the rear surface adjacent the second end surface. A top surface of the second rear extending member may form an additional second bearing surface, a downwardly facing surface of the second rear coupler forming an additional fourth bearing surface. The additional first and additional second bearing surfaces may define the first dimension with the third plane and the additional third and additional fourth bearing surfaces may define the second dimension with the fourth plane.
Other details of the invention are set forth in the following detailed description and in the drawings.